Kotoshiro
Kotoshiro (コトシロ, Kotoshiro) is a wandering fisherman who is in-fact a from . Kotoshiro was expunged from the small village primarily due to his heritage being awoken in the form of his . The event caused fear to sprout within the individuals of the village, who believed that he would incur a similar descent to darkness that had. In his fear, Kotoshiro mortally wounded his former teacher, causing the fearful villagers to name him the . At some point during his continuous escape from the ' forces, Kotoshiro joined the Nanabake, granting him political immunity from his previous village in exchanging for submitting his loyalty to a single leader and his cause. Background Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Chakra .]] Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Nature Transformation Dōjutsu Sharingan active.]] Kotoshiro, as a member of the — regardless of his diluted blood — is still capable of employing their coveted and feared , the . Kotoshiro's Sharingan awoke at the young age of eight, specifically when he and his father were attacked by bandits by an ambush. The sudden strike of one of the bandits knocked his father unconscious for a short period of time, causing Kotoshiro to be plunged in deep fear and thus awakening the Sharingan with a violent burst of chakra. This sudden awakening not only jolted his father awake, but also caused the bandits to flee in response to the unexplained situation. His Sharingan matured completely after the near-death experience he had with his instructor, whom he considered as close as his father. Given the man's mortal assault, Kotoshiro accidentally responded in kind, thus landing a mortal injury to his stomach. The dread that built up within his being as his blood trickled down his kunai and onto his hands caused him to kneel in fear. His cries echoed through the village, quickly accelerating his Sharingan to the third stage and then awakening his . While he wasn't aware of it at the moment he had done so, Kotoshiro's ocular abilities rose to a level far beyond the small village's comprehension, as all of their willpower suddenly began to shatter. Using this as an opportunity, Kotoshiro fled from the scene with the full power of the so-called . Kotoshiro, having possessed the Sharingan for thirteen years, possesses incredible skill with its use despite not being a full-blooded Uchiha clansmen. His overall skill with the Sharingan has been compared to the likes of and , two pure-blooded and extremely skillful members of the clan, in terms of sheer technical prowess. For the most part, even against opponents who would normally require considerable destructive power to defeat, Kotoshiro can tactfully defeat them with the versatile capabilities of the base Sharingan. The most evident demonstration of his skills, besides his incredible skills in the Sharingan's various abilities, is the fact that he is capable of activating one Sharingan at a time and still make use of his abilities to nearly their fullest extent. In addition, like all experienced users, he can keep his Sharingan active for extended periods of time without any noticeable drain on his chakra reserves, almost completely ridding himself of the cost it takes to keep the Dōjutsu active, hence enabling him to fight and perform missions for an extended duration with little to no visible exhaustion. This is particularly necessary to the Uchiha because of his aversion to entering in direct conflict. Such fear is most clearly seen in the manner in which Kotoshiro employs the Sharingan's . This attribute of the Sharingan enables Kotoshiro access to a slew of abilities, among them being the ability to visualize chakra, incredible clarity of perception and a visual memory far beyond that of the ordinary human. Kotoshiro regularly uses his ability to see chakra as compensation for his inability to use the Sensing Technique, clearly distinguishing between any sources of chakra in his line of sight. This is particularly useful when it comes to his assignments, as he is capable of distinguishing his target even among the masses and track them for extended periods of time without fail. He can apply this same concept in battle, easily deducing the overall capabilities of an opponent based on his readings within the Nanabake's headquarters and swiftly creating contingency plans in response. The most prominent ability that Kotoshiro exploits with his Sharingan, however, is the exceptional clarity of sight he is provided at all times. With the ability to focus his sight to the point where he can see even the slightest — and fastest — movements, it is next-to-impossible to land a direct attack upon Kotoshiro without engaging him with overwhelming numbers. This trait has been refined to such an extent primarily because of the extent to which he has evaded capture from others. As a consequence, his ocular abilities are constantly exceeding their preconceived limits, to such an extent where some compare his raw perceptive abilities to that of the Mangekyō Sharingan. By applying this in combat, Kotoshiro can respond to any opponent within an instant with the least amount of effort and the most appropriate counter necessary to completely bypass their assault and escape as required. This is particularly evident with the level of physical training he has undergone on his lonesome, matching even predominant specialists with the extreme finesse acquired by using his Sharingan. Not only can Kotoshiro completely predict anything close to his line of sight, he can acutely memorize the visualized sensations through capturing the image and storing it within his mind, simultaneously replicating it without any qualms. However, given the limitations placed upon this and his lack of formalized training in the many Ninjutsu disciplines, Kotoshiro only truly makes use of this ability with his incredible Taijutsu skills. .]] :More Coming Soon... Mangekyō Sharingan Taijutsu Stats Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Uchiha Clan